This Is Who I Am
by TaizuRei
Summary: He turned it on, sighing as a rap song finished. Then it came on, the song that expressed what he felt about muggleborns, about his life, about everything. He smiled and started humming along to the beat before the lyrics started... [Rated K for safety]


**Disclaimer: This is a simple fanfiction, I do not own Harry Potter... and if I did, then Tom Felton would be all mine!!! **

**Book/s: Harry Potter Series  
Author: JK Rowling  
Song: Reflection (also not mine, some-one elses, don't know who though)**

**So please enjoy _'This is who I am'_ feed-back please people.**

**

* * *

**

Draco sighed as he looked at the random quiz that Dumbledore had sent through-out the whole school. He actually had to answer these? Didn't everyone know this already?

**Full Name:** Draco Lucious Gabriel Malfoy

**Age:** 17 years

**Gender:** Male

**Blood:** Pure

**Eye Colour:** Grey

**Hair Colour: **Blonde

He finished and turned to the muggle device that was in the Head Common Room. He turned it on, sighing as a rap song finished. Then it came on, the song that expressed what he felt about muggle-borns, about his life, about everything. He smiled and started humming along to the beat before the lyrics started.

_Look at me,  
You may think you see, who I really am,  
But you'll never know me,  
Every day,  
It's as if I play a part..._

Draco's eyes widened and he sat up on the couch. These words... they reflected him so well. They reflected his feeling towards her. His eyes softened as the song continued.

_Now I see,  
If I wear a mask, I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart..._

Through the last few years, the ice around Draco's heart had started to melt, leaving him with feeling that he would have never let himself feel before. She was the reason for this, she was the one who had melted the barriers. He loved her and he wanted her, but he couldn't let anybody know.

_Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside?_

"Malfoy?" she was here. Draco looked up at her. He wanted to be with her so badly... but he couldn't be... never.

_I am now,  
In a world where I,  
Have to hide my heart,  
And what I believe in,_

_But somehow,  
I'm going to show the world,  
What's inside my heart,  
And be loved for who I am,_

This was his chance, this was where he could show her who he really was, that she was the only person in his heart, and she always would be. He stood and advanced towards her. She only stood there, looking at him. He took her hands and she flinched... he drew himself up and sighed.

Must I pretend that I'm,  
Someone else, for all time  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am...

"Hermione," he said slowly, taking his time. She looked at his, unsurely. She probably didn't feel the same way about him, but it was well worth a chance at happiness. He wasn't going to hide his feeling anymore.

_Inside, theres a heart that must be free,  
to fly  
And I burn, with a need to know  
The reason why_

Draco tried to speak, but he couldn't. Instead he pulled her into his chest and embraced her. He held her close and stroked her hair as she finally relaxed. He played with her hair and reluctantly looked at her.  
"Hermione Jane Granger..." he said steadily, looking into her eyes.

_Why must we all conceal,  
What we think, how we feel  
Must there be, a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide_

"I love you," he started slightly as the words fell out of her mouth. Not his, hers. He smiled and hugged her closely, her arms finding their way around him.

_I wont pretend that I'm  
Someone else, for all time  
When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside?_

"I love you too," he said shakily. He cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly placed his lips on hers.

_When will my reflection show,  
Who I am, inside?_

**

* * *

**

**AN: Hey people!!! Hope you liked my oneshot! Draco and Hermione, what a great couple. It would be great to get some feed-back, you know, constructive critizism welcome...**

**But no flames... and even if you put flames, I will ignore them...**

**And set Pansy on you, so beware!!!**

**Why yes, I am crazy, thank you for asking:)**


End file.
